Amor Poderoso
by Alexander New Algant
Summary: Que pasa Si Komui sale de viaje y Lenalee se queda sola una noche Lavi no deja dormir a Allen y Lenalee tiene un extraño sueño,clasificasion M por Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Sueños

Amor poderoso

N/A: yo no soy el dueño de Man ni de ninguno de sus personajes

Era de noche y se oía una voz susurrándole al oído "Oooooye" estas despierto "Ooooooye"

El joven de pelo blanco dormido en su cama después de una larga misión donde fue herido y solo eso le faltaba a un amigo de pelo rojo quien lo molestaba con burlas como "sabes Allen Lenalee es una chica muy linda y hoy esta sola Komui esta en una reunión del vaticano Lenalee sola y nadie vigilando la puerta de su cuarto por la noche" en eso al joven peli rojo le pego una almohada y un Allen fastidiado quien le decía "ya deja de joder Lavi no respetas el sueño de los demás " diciendo eso Allen se tapo enojado con sus sabanas y después . . . "haaaa Lavi como diablos estas en mi cuarto! " Así Allen se levanto de su cama y saco por el cuello a Lavi de su cuarto y después se oía k le tocaban la puerta aun era, Lavi era persistente seguía diciendo "Ooooye Allen vamos Allen yo se k tu quieres " Allen pensaba ' Joder cuando se va a callar '….

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cierta joven de pelo verde ojos violeta quien dormía tranquilamente pero ella tenia un sueño:

Una voz "Lenalee te gustaría tener algún poder aparte de tu inocencia algo que te permitiera amar sin barreras?" la voz izo una pausa " sabes tu hermano no deja de vigilarte , preses feliz pero aun podrías estar mas feliz tu mereces mas pero tu hermano no te deja" Lenalee oía atentamente en silencio la voz continuaba "ooooo pobre Lenalee estará destinada a la soledad " en ese momento Lenalee sintió una punzada de tristeza la voz le dijo "oo si tan solo pudiera ayudarla, …. Pero OOO yo si puedo que te parece Lenalee quieres hacer un trato?" Lenalee asintió nerviosamente " esta bien pero como en todo contrato ambas partes dan algo " te daré el poder digamos para "Amar " ,pero a cambio la persona a la k ames será la única es algo así como casarte con el OK? "Lenalee lo pensó 2 segundos hasta k asintió

Lenalee despertó agitada era real ese sueño? Pero no le importo hasta k cuando se dio cuenta no estaba en su cuarto pero ella se había dormido en su cama en su cuarto después oyó un gemido pero era como de cansancio como un perro al bostezar y sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y después sintió una mordida en su cabeza era un Allen dormido por lo visto soñando con comida algo así como un malvavisco gigante después Allen dejo de morderla y apoyo su cabeza en su cuello parecían una pareja de recién casados al pensamiento Lenalee se sonrojo como una manzana dulce intento zafarse de Allen por la vergüenza pero Allen tenia mucha fuerza por lo k ella no se pudo ni mover esta iba a ser una larga noche


	2. Chapter 2 Amor?

man no me pertenece

Gracias por la revéis intentare mejorar el sentido pero este lo he escrito asi para darle un poco de misterio de el porque de las cosas

Love?

….

Y entonces ahí estaba Lenalee siendo casi comida por Allen de repente Allen dejo de morder y izo un quejido

"Mana , Mana " se quejaba Lenalee pensó que alguna vez quisiera quitarle ese dolor del corazón a Allen ya k ahora que Cross estaba muerto a Allen ya no le quedaban mas padres buen la descripción de Cross seria Persona no tan a cargo de un joven al q lo usa como banco era algo parecido pero Lenalee pensó que en el fondo Cross amaba a Allen como un hijo k nunca tuvo y su forma de demostrarlo al parecer era dándole deudas extremas pobre Allen debe mas de $948857726 cuando podrá pagar esa cantidad? Bueno Lenalee se acomodo en el pecho de Allen como diciendo estoy aquí no llores mas entonces de repente se oyó otra queja " Ooooyeee Allen ven yo se que tu quieres " quien era se pregunto Lenalee después alguien empezó a forcejar la perilla de la puerta Lenalee se asusto si alguien los encontraba así iban a matar a Allen si Komui se enteraba que su querida Lenalee durmiendo con Allen seria el fin de la vida de Allen pararía como granjero en alguna finca de mala muerte

Sequia el quejido Allen ven Lenalee esta sola de repente la puerta se abrió Lenalee serró sus ojos esperando el pero escenario

Pero de repente no había nada ya estaba de nuevo en su cuarto" como?" Se pregunto

Se oyó otra voz " te gusto Lenalee ese joven necesita amor y tu se lo puedes dar Lenalee dijo "amor? , yo a Allen no , no" ¿o tal vez era amor? "Ves podrías estar con el a la vez que no por ahora " se oyó un canto "duerme " le susurro la voz y de repente vio una luz la voz provenía de allí salieron luces celestes a si alrededor cubriendo esa luz dorada y después desapareció y Lenalee cayo en sueño.

"Allen" .. "perdón Allen" decía Lavi casi llorando porque Allen lo regaño por a verlo despertado de uno de sus mejores sueños Mana comprándole un malvavisco con kokoa pero el malvavisco era gigante era todo un sueño y después mana lo invito a otro y Allen feliz lo comía diciendo" Mana, Mana subamos a ese juego" era genial pero Lavi lo despertó saltando en el lo cual lo enfureció puso llave al cuarto e ignoro a Lavi por toda la noche tal vez el siguiente día lo perdonaría

Bueno este cap me salió corto el siguiente será mas largo por lo menos de 2 mil palabras


	3. Chapter 3 la noche mas larga de mi vida

Man no me pertenece

Este Cap. será largo ojala no les aburra

Era de mañana en la orden y Allen se acababa de despertar y todo en calma fue directo a su silla empezó a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos de repente el estomago le empezó a gruñir Allen se dirigió a su puerta le quito el seguro y la abrió para su sorpresa al pie de la puerta estaba Lavi dormido muy profundamente si que fue persistente toda la noche así k Allen sin importarle se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cafetería pidió la exagerada cantidad de comida y después se fue a sentar y a comer volteo la cabeza y vio el reloj "oo 9:30" …"es temprano aun"

Hace 8 horas

"ooo yeee Allen " se oía como quejidos pues era Lavi casi dormido aun persistía en molestar a Allen pero para esa hora Allen ya estaba dormido era las 1:30 quien en su sano juicio estaba despierto a esa hora

Departamento de ciencias

Sueño de Komui : Una gran boda la música se oye y los murmullos "wooo Komui que bueno y pensar q lo soportas " Komui " A que te refieres Lavi , que es esto mi Lenalee por que esta en vestido de novia?" empezó a llorar Komui como un berrinche de siempre Lenalee dijo "ni-san dijiste que no harías nada de eso me lo prometiste" Komui" mi Lenalee por que me dejas solito " Lenalee "ni-san me prometiste que no harías nada además tu ya lo aceptaste "de repente una voz familiar solo se miraba una cabellera blanca no el rostro y le tendió una mano a Komui que yacía en el suelo " Gracias por todo " decía el joven todos en la boda "el novio parece que tiene buena relación con el padre " Komui decía "no soy el padre soy su hermano " dos señoras decían " oo el hermano…. Que suerte el entregar a su hermana a tal joven se mira k el joven en realidad la aprecia " se aclaro l rostro del joven y este dijo "gracias por todo Ni-san " (N/A : en algunos países al cuñado se le dice hermano cuando este va a contraer matrimonio con hermana esto que yo sepa solo es cuando es una mujer ósea hermana) y Komui no lo creía era "A-A-Allen " y de repente el sueño se adelanto y se oyó "yo los declaro marido y mujer "… "puede besar a la novia" cuando Allen se acerco a Lenalee para besarla Komui despertó de su sueño de golpe gritando " Pulpooooo" Rever q aun tenia una pila de papeles se sobresalto rompiendo el equilibrio de esta y rápidamente pregunto" jefe. Jefe que pasa?" Komui se le quedo viendo y después se calmo y pregunto " Y Lenalee " Rever contesto "durmiendo supongo" Komui se puso histérico y agarro a Rever del cuello de la camisa con unos ojos de desvelado y le dijo " supones , Supones! Ve y verifica k este dormida , no quédate aquí yo mismo iré " Rever preocupado pregunto " que le pasa jefe?" y pensó ' seria un mal sueño? ' se encogió de hombros y empezó a recoger los papeles que había tirado

Mientras

Lenalee dormida por una canción de sueño profundo Komui entro exaltado por ir corriendo desde el departamento de ciencias hasta el cuarto de su hermana y la vio durmiendo plácidamente y en ese momento el se calmo había poca luz así que se acerco agarro la mano de su hermana al momento se oyó una respiración aparte de la de su dulce hermana y la de el rápidamente corrió a el botón de la luz ahí rápidamente lo prendió y de repente vio a un joven de pelo blanco dormido plácidamente abrasando a su hermana el grito al ver tal escena Allen se levanto y dijo tranquilamente "que pasa Komui no grites o vas a despertarla " Komui solo dijo " tu, tu malditooo…. Como te atrevezz " eso lo dijo susurrando Allen todo inocente dijo " dijiste algo?" dé repente apareció Rever que le dijo a Komui " ten cuidado k ellos andan durmiendo " lo dijo en voz baja " aa ya estas despierto Allen muy tarde lo siento haberlos interrumpido " Allen contesto " no hay problema "….."pero que le ocurre a Komui?" Rever contesto " no se" después de despertó Lenalee " hermano que pasa?" pregunto aun medio dormida "porque entras así a estas horas?" Komui dijo" tu Rever lo sabias!" Rever dijo "saber que?" Komui dijo " lo de Allen y Lenalee!" Rever dijo " saber que?, Que Lenalee estas embarazada? O que " Lenalee se sonrojo y Komui dijo " que embarazada?" Lenalee dijo "no hermano , si lo estuviera te lo diría " Komui dijo " que!" cuando Komui se dio cuenta Allen y Lenalee tenían un anillo de oro de casados al ver eso se quedo en shock y dijo " Rever vámonos , Lenalee ,Allen lo siento por a verlos despertado " se fue y cerro la puesta tras el y Rever le dijo " no vuelva a hacer eso supervisor imagínese si los hubiera encontrado haciendo usted sabe que ya k ellos también tienen su privacidad como casados supongo " ahí Komui dijo en un susurro " haciéndolo , Haciéndolo?" Y después grito ¡! Y cuando vio despertó en la habitación de el barco de camino a la reunión suspiro y dijo "que bueno todo fue un sueño off" suspiro y dijo " y porque Allen?" después dijo "pero eso es imposible jajajaja " se rio y después recapacitó " o no?" y cuando se iba tirar de la borda en su forma hermano sobre protector Rever lo paro y le dijo " que esta haciendo supervisor?" y sollozando respondió" Rever tenemos que regresar mi Lenalee " sollozo" puede que este en peligro " Rever dijo "porque? Cálmese supervisor " Komui dijo " dale vuelta al barco Rever dijo " no supervisor usted tiene q ir a la junta " seguía sollozando pero dijo " ok esta bien " y así volvieron a sus habitaciones

Mientras Allen durmiendo estaba tranquilo soñando con un montón de comida era lo mejor que le gustaba dé repente se despertó y sintió nostalgia y no sabia porque se sentía solo sintió un calor en su pecho un calor k no le pertenecía a el sino a una chica se sentía un olor de champo en su pecho era extraño pues solo esa parte estaba con tal calor pero no había nadie ya eran como las 2:30 am una hora desde que Lavi lo molesto era extraño se levanto de su cama y fue a la puerta le quito el seguro y la abrió y vio a un Lavi agotado acostado en la esquina de la puerta muy dormida con su chaqueta cubriéndolo era como ver a alguien k bebió tola la noche de repente fue a dar una vuelta por la orden se le vino a la mente Lenalee pero se sentía diferente ahora el pensamiento era distinto ya no como una amiga sino como algo mas que eso ella quería o la amaba? Se cortaron sus pensamientos cuando vio una luz amaría vagando con por los pasillos el aun medio dormido dijo " que mas me podría pasar es noche todos durmiendo una luna preciosa y un fantasma dorado " lo dijo tranquilo después abrió bien los ojos y dijo "que! Un fantasma! " Y salió corriendo asustado aa! Un fantasma gritaba y saber ni como encontró su habitación era extraño puesto que el siempre se perdía pero parece que por el miedo la encontró y empezó a agitar a Lavi quien quedo dormido y de la agitada Lavi se desmayo por los golpes en la cabeza contra la pared Allen aun agitando a Lavi y diciendo sin verlo ni darse cuenta que lo había desmayado decía "! Lavi un fantasma ¡!" La luz se acercaba cada vez mas así que Allen siguió corriendo y de repente ring ,ring el teléfono

Hace 5 minutos

Komui se levanto de su cama cuando alguien toco a su puerta se puso sus pantuflas y con un gran bostezó se levanto hacia la puerta y por la mirilla de la puerta vio a Rever le abrió la puerta y se sentó en un sillón Rever comenzó a hablar" supervisor tengo 2 noticias 1 buena y la otra mala " hizo una pausa y dijo " la buena es que el barco es my lento y por lo tanto no llegaríamos mañana a la reunión " Komui interrumpió "entonces vamos con mi Le" Rever lo interrumpió y dijo " exactamente esa es la buena noticia por que ahora la cesión es hasta pasado mañana por lo tanto llegaremos a tiempo " Komui se exalto y dijo si esa es la buena cual es la mala!" Rever aclaro su garganta y dijo "la mala es que ahora de durar solamente 2 días la cesión durara 2 semanas " silencio domino 1 minuto …. Hasta k Komui grito " que! Eso significa que no veré a mi Lenalee por 2 semanas " y empezó a llorar y dijo " la llamare para que no se preocupar por su querido hermano ¡!" y Rever dijo " supervisor suelte el teléfono recuerde la diferencia de horarios!" Komui llamo al gorem personal de Lenalee pero no contestaba así k llamo a su propia oficina de todos modos mas de alguien tenia que estar despierto

Mientras tanto en la orden

Empezó a sonar el teléfono Allen asustado y nervioso se acerco ala habitación el fantasma dorado ya no lo seguía con miedo y cautela se acerco al teléfono que aun seguía sonando y lo levanto y dijo "halo?" y del otro lado " Lenalee ¡! " se oyó el gran grito Allen se tranquilizo y le salió una gota en la cabeza y dijo " su supervisor Komui ?" y Komui dijo "aa Allen …" y después se sobre exalto y cambio a su modo aura oscura y se preguntaba en su mente 'porque Allen esta despierto y por que Lenalee no contestaba el teléfono' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Allen hablo "supervisor pasa algo?" y en eso el supervisor estallo que imaginación pensó Rever mientras Komui grito " pulpo!" y Allen del otro lado casi sordo dijo " que pasa supervisor " Komui le dijo " tu sabes bien que pasa " en eso Rever le quito el teléfono a Komui y dijo "hola Allen " Allen dijo " o Rever me alegro de oírte que le pasa al supervisor?" Rever " un mal sueño supongo dejando eso de lado te llamábamos para que le avisarás a todos que la sesión se alargo " Allen " que se alargo?, cuanto tiempo 3 días?" Rever" no unas dos " Allen "dos que? , días horas años meses semanas?" Rever " exacto 2 semanas " Allen quedo en blanco de la emoción sin supervisor no hay misiones significa vacaciones! Mientras Rever dijo " he? Allen estas ahí?" Allen salió de su fantasía y contesto " si claro que si " Rever dijo" que te pasa porque tan feliz ¿?" mientras Komui grito " pulpo! No te atrevas a tocar.. " Allen se pregunto " tocar que?" Rever dijo "ignóralo el estará bien " Allen respondió " ok " Rever " bueno Allen diles a todos y feliz noche " Allen dijo "feliz noche " y así colgó el teléfono y de repente la luz apareció arriba de Allen pero Allen no se dio cuenta y salió de la oficina sintió una presencia volteo atrás abajo a un lado y al otro y cuando vio arriba ahí estaba la luz y salió corriendo y gritando " el fantasma!" y así salió corriendo sin control y entro en una habitación cuando la luz lo siguió lo primero que izo fue meterse a la cama la luz entro a la habitación y al no ver nada salió Allen se quedo paralizado pero de repente sintió algo suave y una respiración cálida sin darse cuenta se metió ala cama de y pensó en voz alta " Lenalee " se sonrojo a la idea de lo que Lavi le decía vino y intento no moverse la noche aun no acababa.

Bueno lo he escrito lo mas largo posible para que el que lo lea no se aburra esto no termina el próximo lo escribiere antes de que acabe diciembre muchas gracias por leerlo este capitulo va especial para dara15 a ver i os gusta.


	4. Chapter 4 Que he hecho

Ok Intentare seguir consejos delos seguidores a ver si puedo XD ok

DGM no me pertenece solo esta historia

…

Chapter 4: Que es lo que estoy haciendo

Y ahí estaba el joven Allen Walker con su primera vez con alguien en la cama y bueno eso k ese alguien era la chica que le gustaba y de paso ella estaba dormida sin saber lo k pasaba a sus alrededores .

"o por dios Lenalee "dijo Allen intentando moverse despacio para no despertarla .

Dé repente sintió una presión cuando se dio cuenta era Lenalee quien lo abrazaba sin dejarlo ir pero aun dormida Allen se vio obligado a moverse un poco mas brusco lo cual hizo k accidentalmente topara con el pecho de Lenalee lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse hasta un rojo tan extremo k se sentía k la temperatura se elevaba cada vez sintió mas y mas calor se sentía como el desierto sentía la necesidad de deshacerse de ropa sabanas de todo lo k le provocaba calor lo cual en solo el pensamiento sentía aun mas calor y así guardo silencio

Y murmuro "U U que calor " se iba poco a poco sacándose del agarre de la chica después de un tiempo solo faltaba su mano cuando la iba a sacar completamente del abrazo algo lo empujo lo que lo izo sin querer tocar a la linda Lenalee

En eso se puso totalmente rojo y volteo anonadado y al ver atrás vio otra vez a el….."fantasma!" grito y quito de golpe la mano que estaba sobre Lenalee y asustado se oculto dentro de las sabanas de Lenalee

Y Lenalee sin saber k pasaba aun con ojos de sueño medio los abrió y vio a los lados

No vio ni al la luz ni a nadie mas (ya que no volteo para ver quien estaba en las sabanas) entonces como sonámbula dijo "U Allen no grites así q todos se despertaran y después callo dormida Allen se quedo en shock el fantasma había desaparecido

Y dijo"Uf ya me puedo ir" poco a poco con un gran calor inertemente se quito la camisa y en eso algo lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer en la cama de Lenalee total mente noqueado mientras

Lenalee dormida con una gran tranquilidad la noche era un total silencio excepto por algo alguien o algo tarareaba una canción

"Tu tu tu tu la la la la hay que poner esto acá" se oía mientras se veía k alguien a la luz de la luna metía a un Allen desmayado en la cama de Lenalee y después se seguía la canción "tu tu tu tu vamos a ver coloquemos esto aquí y además hay mucho calor porque Lenalee tiene que usar esta acalorada pijama " ya así se veía k la sombra le quitaba el camisón a Lenalee y después dijo "a ver Allen no necesita esto " y así le bajo los pantalones los tapo con les sabanas a los dos

Y después dijo "a ver y que hago con toda esta ropa " y así la rego por el cuarto como una escena de 'AMOR'

Después siguió" a ver y que tal si a no mejor no eso es mucho"

Hizo una pausa y dijo " después de todo les estoy haciendo un favor " mientras afuera de la ventana del cuarto una bolita amarilla estaba viendo todo y en un momento se revelo el rostro del sujeto culpable…..

A la mañana siguiente Allen se despertó como que si tuviese un dolor tremendo de cabeza y cuando vio en la mesa de noche O.o era una botella de whysqui casi bacía

Dijo "o por dios esto no es mío" …"o si " … "es mas que paso ayer como solo movió la cabeza no se dio cuenta de que había algo encima de el dijo

"que pesado esta y este sentimiento " sintió la respiración de alguien encima de su piel

Bajo la cabeza y vio a Lenalee y la vio solo tenia un sostén y sus pantis la sabana estaba por su cintura y en eso Allen grito " Que he hecho!" en su grito se despertaron casi todos en la orden los de departamento de ciencias se despertaron de golpe tirando sus pilas de papeles causando un desastre Jony corrió rápidamente por el pasillo a donde se oyó el grito

En eso la pobre Lenalee empezó a despertar sintió la piel de alguien mas ya aun adormitada vio para arriba y a los lados cuando vio para bajo vio a Allen y bostezando sin darse cuenta dijo "buenos días Allen " a…."a que Allen ¡ Gyaaa!" se oyó el grito y Jony corriendo aun mas rápido preguntándose que había pasado

Esto aun no terminaba…..

Bueno intente seguir consejos y posdata gracias por los reviews si tengo k mejorar algo solo dígamelo sus comentarios son bienvenidos que lo disfruten grasias


	5. Chapter 5 OMG esto es vergonsoso

Ok esto tiene que continuar a saber ni hasta cuando subiré este cap

A post D gray Man no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes …..

Hora el cap:

Solo se oyó el grito de la querida chica de ojos violetas avergonzada por su sueño (N/A : lo dejo a su imaginación pero para que allá dicho "buenos días Allen" Imagínense XD ) todo estaba totalmente preparado avían botellas de Alcohol y cerveza y lo peor era la ropa tirada un Allen sin recordar que hizo y Lenalee tampoco por lo visto la lucecita hizo k olvidara como se fue a dormir la noche pasada todo solo fueron segundos Allen en bóxer Lenalee en ropa interior

Y Lenalee en esos segundos se puso a pensar 'Sera que yo y Allen?' en solo la idea se puso roja y grito "pervertido!"

Jony al oír dicho grito pensó 'Lavi?'

Pero entro desesperadamente y dijo "que pasa?" y cuando vio la escena una Lenalee casi desnuda agarrándole las muñecas a Allen como si estuviesen forcejando con una cara roja los dos y Lenalee algo molesta pero se le notaba lo rojo

Jony vio la ropa tirada las botellas de wisky y toda la escena sin palabras dijo "tómense su tiempo" y cerro la puerta todo rojo detrás de la puerta oía ruido a monto y pensó 'Mucha "Acción"'

Y OMG ( O My God) ' había algo húmedo en las…..' se quedaron los dos en su pensamiento al ver las sabanas y al unisonó dijeron "SABANAS!" WTF ( What Tha Fuck) que diablos era eso ¡!

Mientras en un lugar alguien reía por la broma del año ya sentía felicitaciones por la broma sentía que le iban a dar el premio Novel a la Comedia (bueno eso si existiera)pero no sabia k estaba siendo observado y lo único k pedía es k no creyeran que todo fue real y esto se convirtiera en algo serio pero por ahorita era tiempo para reírse

Pero no sabia k esto era serio después de estar un rato forcejeando y de gritos de Allen diciéndose de que se calme se tranquilizaron después empezaron a hablar el primero en dirigir la palabra fue Allen

Allen : "Lenalee tu crees que …. Emmm nose tu y yo … ya sabes " dijo con un poco de vergüenza y todo rojo

Lenalee" y si fuese así … emm no me recuerdo… de nada "una lagrima se resvalo de su mejilla

Allen" que pasa Lenalee " dijo preocupado era una platica incomoda

Lenalee en su pensamiento ' fue mi primera vez posiblemente y ni siquiera lo recuerdo T.T' pero dijo a Allen "nada estaba pensando en ciertas cosas"

Allen todo preocupado con una sonrisa no tan buena y nervioso rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza dijo " a ya veo " y después se dio cuenta estaba viendo a Lenalee en toda la expresión que creyó que nunca vería a la idea analizo el cuerpo de Lenalee como todo caballero sacudió el pensamiento y se puso rojo y después volteo para ver a otra parte

En eso Lenalee viendo la repentina reacción le pregunto "que pasa Allen?" y

Allen entre cortados " eeh Lenalee estas desnuda" (bueno casi XD)

Lenalee pregunto "que no te gusta mi cuerpo " …

Al oír estas palabras Allen se congelo como un cubito de hielo y dijo " que ee hee! "… " a que te refieres Lenalee?"

Lenalee algo avergonzada jugando con sus dedos índices con una expresión de estar avergonzada dijo "este ya sabes …. Bueno mi hermano me lo había dicho pero … de que como ya hicimos ya sabes … entonces soy como decirlo " tuya""

Allen al oír estas palabras se desmayo y le salió un fantasmita (estilo anime ) por su boca

Lenalee desesperadamente ajito a Allen " Allen .. Allen" pero el joven avía abandonado este mundo (XD yo también lo abandonaría con esa sorpresa XD jajajaja )

Al la hora despertó en la cama aun con una Lenalee dormida a su par y dijo "esto es un sueño " toco a la joven y vio que era la "realidad " oo y otra vez nuestro protagonista abandono este mundo (XD)

Mientras un Jony nervioso rojo y avergonzado afuera dijo "O.o ya han durado por dios que aguante de los jóvenes pero que ara el supervisor Komui a Allen uuu si se entera lo matara" dijo en un tono lloroso( jajaj que aguante 3 horas aproximadamente XD)

Se preguntaba que iba a hacer y es mas porque les dejo repetirlo "joder " dijo sin mas en eso despertó Lenalee y vio la luz y esta le dijo "jackpot!" (N/A : gran ganancia) cuando vio Allen se despertó y viendo la luz dijo " o es Lenalee y el FANTASMA ¡!" y con eso volvió a abandonar el mundo….

Lenalee solo oyó la luz volteo a ver a Allen quien yacía con un fantasmita anime en la boca y cuando volteo la luz la volvió a dormir .

El tiempo no pasaría rápido ….

Bueno aquí esta el cap 5 celebrando el manga 203-204 de Man jojojo ojala les guste XD

REVIEW bienvenidas -


	6. Chapter 6 El tornado nunca se acaba

Jajaja muchas gracias por las review me divertí leendolas jajajaja

D. Gray Man no me pertenece ahora continuo

Pues estaban una gran parejita dormida en la cama

Eran las 12 am de la noche mas larga k había tenido el joven Allen Walker Lenalee por inercia del sueño se pego al calor del cuerpo de Allen entonces dormidos apaciguados mientras algo o alguien los observaba en la oscuridad entonces llego la tarde los dos despertaron se vieron sorprendidos pero recordaron lo que paso en la mañana así k solo se sonrojaron y guardaron silencio

después Allen se estaba cambiando mientras Lenalee desnudando "AAAA" dijo Allen y impresionado pensó con un sonrojo desesperado ' Lenelee por que se esta desvistiendo ¿?¿?¿?¿?'

al ver la expresión de Allen Lenalee le pregunto " pasa algo mal.." corto su habla y se enojo y le dijo a Allen " así k no t gusta mi cuerpo " Allen avergonzado dijo " no ,no es eso Lenalee pero porque te desvistes?" Lenalee dijo "ya te dije Allen " se sonrojo " yo soy… "… silencio " tuya " dijo con un poco de vergüenza

Allen solo se quedó en silencio y dijo "esta bien"… " entonces….." se quedó en cortados " y dijo me voy a cambiar y me iré a mi cuarto a ducharme "

Lenalee se quedó en silencio y dijo " Allen …. Ya sabes no hay problema si ya sabes .. te duchas conmigo?¿?" al oír estas palabras

Nuestro protagonista sintió un congelante se quedo en shock sin saber que responderle a la joven a su par pero dijo …. ""Esta bien"…. Pero primero vas tu " y así

Primero entro Lenalee y lleno la ducha de agua caliente" gracias a dios" dijo Allen "gracias a dio el baño esta cubierto por vapor" agradeciendo de que así no se sentía avergonzado de ver a Lenalee la cual había entrado antes sin que Allen se hubiese dado cuenta y paso lo inesperado

Resbalo con un jabón ….. callo y hizo un gran ruido al caer

Mientras tanto en una sala de reuniones Komui solo oía " bla bla bla "pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos de repente salió de sus pensamientos cuando un joven buscador entro a la oficina

Inmediatamente se levanto un superior y dijo "que cree joven interrumpiendo esta sesión tan importante" el joven dijo" he …he lo siento señor este… este "el superior dijo " si este que?" el nervioso dijo " una llamada para el supervisor Komui…."

Mientras tanto

Pokot…..

"Allen… Allen "… "estas bien? Eres tu? "Lenalee saliendo de la bañera empezó a caminar y de repente machuco algo suave cuando vio "AAA Allen?"""" se veía un Allen ai tirado en el suelo Lenalee estaba sin toalla se sonrojo pero le dio = lo abraso y lo puso en posición sentada cerca de su pecho mientras poco a poco

Allen vio la luz despertó un poco abriéndolos ojos solo oía "Allen?... Allen?::" el despertó casi por completo "O que Alivio estas bien "dijo Lenalee Allen bajo un poco la mirada y vio "Lena lee…." Dijo en tono nervioso ella respondió " si Allen?"

"estas…" Lenalee solo se sonrojó y se oyó un "Kyaaaaaa!" fue largo para la habitación pero no para alcanzar el edificio lo k era desventaja si llego a los gorem…..

Y ahí empezó el problema

Pues todos se enteraron ahí volvemos la reunión de Komui

-Señor llamada para usted –

Una voz se oía detrás de la línea " estoy hablando con Komui verdad?"l dijo "si" el del otro lado de la línea (será larga la platica así que se las pondré así:

Komui: si soy yo

Otro: O me alegra señor ahí le vengo con una noticia yo se que le interesa saber del estado de su hermana

Komui: Lenalee! , que le haz hecho maldita bestia pulpo ….

Otro: yo no le he hecho nada mas bien dicho te deberías preguntar quien le ha hecho "de las suyas"

Komui: a que te refieres "Gusano"

Otro: de lo que se esta seguro es que Lenalee tu ya sabes

Komui: que insinúas?

Otro: yo insinuar nada ya sabes la pureza de tu hermosa hermanita ya no esta ahí

Komui: AAAAAAAAAAA!

Otro: pues hoy en la madrugada se oyeron ruidos yo escucho "cosas"

Komui:…..

Otro: si quieres hacer hago al respecto.. bueno si fuera mi hermana yo lo aria

Komui: dime quien es el culpable

Otro: es un Se –Cre –To ;)

Línea cortada… tt .. tut .. (operadora) si desea sele ha enviado un archivo adjunto (los golems tienen operadora XD) si desea verlo marque 1 si desear ver su cuenta de saldo marque 2 ( tienen saldo también ¬¬ XD si k ha de gastar la orden)

Opción 1 : mensaje en audio "Lena…lee .. (operadora) voz distorsionada por seguridad del sujeto " … " Kyaaaa!"

Komui solo pudo decir

"malditos ¡!" salió de el cuarto donde estaba y el superior le dijo " ocurre algo " y a regaña dientes Komui dijo "puedo retirarme?·"

mientras tanto Lenalee por la impresión resbalo con el jabón también cerro los ojos pero cuando cayo sintió suavidad estaba encima de Allen poco a poco se acercaron mas y mas de repente….

Ahí los dejare con la duda lo siento por no haber subido los caps. si quieren mas información yo les aviso un día antes de que salgan por medio de mi correo: 


	7. Celos de amigo o hermano?

Holaaa volví a la acción primero que todo D gray man no me pertenece quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso la USB en la que guardo los caps se me perdió ... ash XD además perdón a Dara no he estado conectado por el trabajo y el fic de adelanto va a ser erróneo ya que perdí mi USB tendré que cambiar algunas partecitas de la historia k la disfruten ^^

Sonó la puerta *nok nok* " Lenalee estas ahí?" era nada mas y nada menos k la voz de Johnny quien luego pregunto has visto a Allen ya es 1 pm y no se presento como comúnmente lo hace al comedor puedo creer k tu sabes algo de eso?"

Lenalee solo se sonrojo a la pregunta de Johnny quien solo espero una respuesta del otro lado de la puerta

Entonces Lenalee respondió "no no lo se Johnny , además porque preguntas eso?"

Johnny se quedo en silencio y dijo "este veras Lenalee un día k pasaba Hm no se hablemos hipotéticamente te parece?"

Lenalee respondió "ok creo"

Y Johnny continuo "imagínate hipotéticamente que un día un llameémosle Lony pasaba un día por la habitación de sus compañeros y creyó oír a una Jinalee y un Jallen haciendo 'COSITAS' ya sabes como creerías que Lony no sospecharía si no mira a su amigo Jallen en toda la mañana y ve a su amiga Jinalee encerada en su cuarto por la mañana entera bueno hipotéticamente hablando "

En ese momento Lenalee pensó 'demonios se dio cuenta y como es que es tan obvio en sus palabras "-.- ' y dijo "bueno Johnny esa solo es una suposición hipotética que tiene k ver con que Allen este perdido? "(se hace la tonta XD)

Johnny solo respondió " no se solo pensaba que podía ser una buena historia " mientras esta platica de daba Lenalee no se daba cuenta

Que ,que "que tenia a un 'Allen asfixiado por sus pechos y pensó pero no son tan grandes para aficciarse o si?' bueno no era momento para pensar eso movió su cabeza a ambos lado y después digo "kyaaaa " 'tenia sus pechos en la cara de Allen y el se había desmayado?

'Joder' pensaba 'Johnny no se calla y Allen esta desmayado que hago k hago?'

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta Johnny estaba hablando y balbuceando sobre el paradero de Allen y finalizo diciendo "bueno Lenalee ya que no sabes iré a buscarlo gracias por tu tiempo"

En ese momento Lenalee se sintió aliviada pero al rato Johnny abrió de nuevo la boca

"sabes otra pregunta no relacionada con el tema puedo?"y Lenalee respondió "Si?" Johnny dijo "porque estas en tu cuarto estas bien ?" ella se exalto y respondió "si claro estoy bien porque lo preguntas? " el dijo "por nada ok que te la pases bien " Lenalee solo respondió" gracias Johnny , = que te la pases bien "

Aun asi ella sabia k el no le creyo del todo si Komui se enteraba era su tumba

'su'? mas bien dicho la tumba de Allen después de un tiempo ella se levanto y coloco en la cama a un desmayado Allen el cual solo balbuceaba "suaves suaves Komui no me mates "

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el triangulo de las bermudas….

"Vamos Reaver" le decía Komui a su cansado ayudante el cual andaba remando en su barquito pequeño el cual estaba echo de una balsa flotadora ya desgarrada y de palos envueltos (se dieron cuenta k Komui estaba en el triangulo de las bermudas)("hace todo por su complejo de hermana XD") y así se veía como Komui cruzaba extraterrestres akumas y todo por su hermanita XD

"El comienzo ….

Esto apenas empieza Allen Pulpo Wallker mujajajajaj" decía un alocado Komui riéndose a popa de su bote y con un Reaver depresivo atrás de el mientras atravesaban el misterioso mar

Perdón me tarde mucho en escribirlo pero es porque la USB donde tenia los capítulos del 7 al 14 me la robaron en mi U U.U pero bueno aquí esta dedicado para mi mejor lectora dara15

ARIGATO!


	8. Chapter 8 Amor Puro

Bueno llego la parte que todos esperaban aunque será un poco extraño primero que todo D gray Man no me pertenece ... este cap contendrá contenido +18 :$ asi que si son menores léanlo bajo su propio riesgo no quiero demandas de sus padres :S jajajajaj ahí me libere de cargos bueno como les decía arrancando con mi primer capitulo pervertidoooo OMG XD (conste esto es 2 personas amándose no sean HENTAISS ¡!)(N/a para los que no saben Pov= Punto de vista o primera persona del personaje)(' '= pensamiento " "=Habla)(…..= silencios o esperas)

(Allen PoV)

Tenia hambre algo pasaba sentía mi cuerpo tan cálido tanta tranquilidad debería ser pecado es mas para ser las 9am o 10 am o eso aparentaba mi mente realmente avía perdido la trama del tiempo no sabia en que fecha o en que día estaba sentía que nevaba afuera sinceramente no se no se si es mi imaginación me siento tan bien siento como si el mundo no me importara pero porque? Porque será este sentimiento tan inexperimentado sentí los besos de alguien como unos húmedos labios piel hermosa y sensible besaba mi rostro y bajaba a mi cuello sentía que mi cuerpo no quería moverse el cielo estaba muy cerca de mi eso sentía cada momento que pasaba porque mi cuerpo no quería moverse era ilógico sinceramente esto se me hace raro demasiado raro ahora que lo pienso sinceramente que me pasa? Solo oia el sonido de unos labios contra mi piel mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido pero no pensé

"quien era esa persona que me hacia sentirme así?..."

Cada vez aumentaba mi sensación mi cuerpo era ligero que pasaba enserio quien era esa princesa que yo sentía entre abrí mi ojo izquierdo con mi cicatriz pasando por el al ver una luz enceguecedora pero después vi era ella un tierno cabello verde unos parpados serrados y estaba juntando sus labios con los míos como? "como avía pasado esto

(general PoV (aprox 30 min antes que Allen abriera sus ojos))

Lenalee al ver a Allen desmayado ella fue a vestirse pero ella vio el cuerpo de Allen indefenso que lo tapo con una sabana que pasaba que era este ambiente una cara inocente que belleza…..

(Lenalee PoV)

Sin darme cuenta vi a Allen tan indefenso mi corazón palpito del solo pensar que ese cuerpo avía sido mío (N/A recuerden que ella cree que tuvo su primera vez hace unos capítulos "según ella estaban borrachos")

Esa ternura era Allen el chico que seria mío todo el resto de mi vida que seria estar con alguien como el?

Me acosté a su par y solo le acaricie el pelo blanco quitándoselo así de su rostro ahora que lo veo es totalmente algo distinto a lo que me imaginaba ahora veo su ternura aquel chico que tantas veces me había salvado a mi y a la orden incluso superando su sufrimiento perder su vida misma no tenia valor para el comparado a proteger a sus amigos si era necesario así perdería su vida por todos el nos protegería

….El…..me protegería …..

Mi corazón se resalto en solo pensar esas palabras quería tenerlo más cerca de mi quería que fuera solo mío quizás sea un sentimiento egoísta mío pero ahora que lo pienso

No tenia yo derecho?

De tenerlo si después de lo que hemos pasado no tenemos derecho a un poco de amor?...

Tan cruel era la vida me negaba a aceptar eso sinceramente teníamos derecho esta oportunidad no se repetiría

Empecé a sentirme atraída mi cuerpo reacciono solo mis manos tocaron su pecho lo abrazaba

Yo estaba tocando a Allen Walker….

Exorcistas, la orden que era eso para mi en estos momentos que era el conde y los Noes en ese momento

Donde dice que dos exorcistas no se pueden enamorar? Donde que me muestren

Seguía besando a Allen sin parar cada parte de su cuerpo

Sin darme cuenta yo Lenalee yo una exorcista estaba enamorada de "Allen Walker" mis palabras escaparon de mi boca cuando decidí juntar mis labios con los de el….

(devuelta a Allen PoV)

Ella estaba besándome sin darme cuenta seguí el beso al darse cuenta ella de que mi lengua también se movió ella abrió sus ojos poco a poco para ver mis ojos el plateado se reflejaba en ese violeta mezclándolos en un solo sentimiento inconscientemente me separe por Lenalee de quedó pasmada

Dijo" Allen estas despierto…. Yo …..yo ….."

Su rostro se puso rojo sin darme cuenta ella iba salir corriendo a la vergüenza que sentía pero no la deje ir 'sin contar que ella y yo aun seguíamos solo en toalla '

Le dije abriendo mis labios con suavidad "Lenalee ….. eso de ahora…. "

El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que ella hablo

"perdón Allen….. yo solo…. Yo solo…" el silencio volvió a reinar con las mirada hacia abajo yo podría jurar que vi un rubor en sus mejillas en ese momento

la traje asía mi con una fuerza poniendo su rostro en mi pecho la abrase y le dije

"esta bien Lenalee yo también …. Yo también…"

Mi corazón sintió un vuelco por las palabras que estaba apunto de decir

Pero mi pecho no paraba de sentir los latidos de mi corazón como si se fuera a escapar Lenalee confundida escuchaba mis latidos aun pegada a mi pecho

La separe un poco y me arme de valor y entonces le dije

"yo también … yo también… TE AMO…."

Ella se quedó en silencio y en un momento se acerco mas a mi y cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta de mi parte

En ese momento por voluntad nuestra nuestros labios se juntaron al sentir mis labios juntos a los de ella ella respondió con un abraso

Nuestros cuerpos juntos en ese abraso

La toalla de ella se resbalo

Sintiendo el toqué de su piel mi cuerpo se calentó

'este… este … era ese sentimiento cálido que siempre avía esperado '

…'De la mujer ….. que yo….. '

'AMABA'

Al sentir de una envestida de sus manos tirándome a la cama por un costado de ella la luz del amanecer se hacia mas tarde supongo que eran como las 4 pm el sol estaba en nuestros hombros mientras

La luz naranja de ello se reflejaba en nuestros cuerpos tirando nuestras sombras al suelo que proyectaba las imágenes de nuestros besos y caricias cada vez se sentía mas el calor como el sol iba bajando cuan amate que se retira para dejar caer la noche solo tocándonos y besándonos pero ambos queríamos mas

Queríamos….. queríamos… ser 1

Pero queríamos darle placer el uno al otro queríamos que ese momento que nuestras memorias no se olvidarían como si fuera la primera vez (N/a Allen también callo en la broma de cierto conejo Lavi = ;) ) entonces así sentiríamos como queremos que nuestros cuerpos se junten pero mas que se junten que se sientan el uno al otro

En poco a poco mi toalla no estaba pero baje mis manos a sus pechos

Acariciándolos en su punto mas sensible quería decir que esa mujer era solo mía así que lamí el izquierdo mientras el derecho se lo acariciaba sintiendo con mi corazón los sonidos de sus gemidos de placer los cuales me alertaban que hacia bien mi trabajo de amarla

Mientras yo hacia eso ella me decía cuanto me amaba agitada con sus suspiros agitados podría jurar que veía su aliento saliendo de sus labios espesos suspiros que hacían que recuperar el aliento fuera acompañado con sus gritos y gemidos no nos importaba si nos escuchaban solo queríamos amarnos

..no importando que …

Sentí como mi sangre viajaba por todo mi cuerpo las sensaciones me excitaban cada vez mas se sentía mejor cada grito quería… quería estar dentro de ella …

Pero no sin antes jugar con su entrada así que baje mi otra mano y se la coloque en su entrada tocando casa sentido de ella viéndola como el placer se corrompía en su rostro era una imagen que nadie mas que yo tendría así que decidí darle mas placer quería que me sintiera quería oír sus palabras quería ver a mi amor destruida por la lujuria y el pacer que le otorgaba así que baje mi rostro lamiendo todo su abdomen

Hasta llegar a su entrada subí mi otra mano a su pierna acariciándola mientras mi otra mano acariciaba ella tenia una mano que con creses se agarraba de la cama apretándola su otra mano en su pecho ella empezó a darse placer para ayudarme (N/a me sale humo de la cabeza párenme :$$$$$ XD…. Continuemos XD ajajaj ) entonces yo la lamia introduciéndome en ella la oía gemir me puse cada vez mas excitado

Así que decidí que ya era hora pero quería molestarla un poco (Allen piensa 'de donde sake tanta técnica'… respuesta 'las inolvidables platicas de su maestro Croz cuando estaba tomado)

Así que quería jugar un poco con ella me decidí a poner mi miembro en su entrada pero sin introducirlo y la bese y le susurre al oído

"lo…. quieres? ..:"

Ella solo asintió

Con su consentimiento me decidí a entrar así que solo empuje mis caderas permitiéndome la entrada

Pero algo paso cuando entre 'estaba apretado'

Pero no le tome importancia y seguí sin ver solo empujando cada vez mas cuando ella aceleraba su respirar sus gemidos se volvían mas fuertes la bese para ahogar los gemidos después nos separamos del beso en busca de aliento entonces aceleramos el ritmo cada vez mas hasta que se volvió con tal rapidez que solo sentía como ella me apretaba sentía su interior llegando a lo mas profundo de ella continuamos con las caricias besos y mas mientras nuestros corazones palpitaban a unísono

Hasta que sentíamos estar será de nuestro limite ella me dijo

"Allen te… te .. TE AMOO!...:"

Después de esas palabras continuo

"ya no puedo" mientras su aliento y sus gritos le cortaban las palabras consiguió decir "ya no puedo mas!"

Entonces yo sentí que en ese momento algo de mi perdió el sentido mi mente en blanco empecé a empujar mas rápido sentía que iba a terminar y ella decía

"ya casi Allen me ….me …"yo sentía también mi limite y repetimos juntos "vengo!"

Así sentía como estábamos terminando las mil sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo y mi alma cada parte de mi piel sentía el hormigueo y la erizarían en ese momento nada nos importaba sentí como vi mi mente en blanco con el grito de ella

Después caímos uno al lado del otro ella cansada con los ojos serrados aun y su agitado aliento dijo "somos 1"

Después le dije "si Lenalee"

Y los dos al mismo tiempo dijimos "somos Uno"

Así plantamos un ultimo beso ya era de noche no me importaba que hora era o si no había comido ahorita lo único que me importaba era ella

quedando ella dormida se acurruco en mi pecho y le dije "te amo… Lenalee lee "

y ella medio abrió los ojos y me dijo "te amo … Allen Walker" así nos acurrucamos el uno con el otro la abrase con nuestros cuerpos desnudos después de ese acto

ese acto de amo…. Amor eterno…

nosotros

Nos Amamos….

Awwww que tiernos! :3 me enorgullezco de este cap hasta a mi me encanto escribirlo uffa enserio :$$ es lo que todos los Allena deseamos ^^ Fan forever espérenme para el sig. cap ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Asi inicia!

Bueno esta vez regreso al proyecto después de mucho tiempo fuera por el trabajo estudio etc Primero que todo D gray Man no me pertenece segundo espero que les haya encantado el anterior capitulo fue entretenido pero bueno ya saben aquí no termina todo aun falta mucho por venir la función debe continuar la historia no se escribe sola ^^así que disfruten mis lectores :D

Amaneciendo:

Cuando la luz tocaba mis ojos el sol en plena cara no me daba cuenta de que hora era no se ni como pare aquí mi Lenalee

Estoy tan perdido

En una …..

Isla Desierta!(a que no se daban cuenta de el que hablaba era Komui todos cayeron XD)

(PoV General)

El gran genio que salió en una balsa para encontrar a su hermanita y matar al pulpo se avía perdido en una isla junto a su asistente Reaver como paso esto ¿?

Pues les contare lo que paso

(en la reunión de la orden aproximadamente 1 día antes de todo)

Fin de llamada a Komui …..

El genio colgando el goleen y dándole instrucciones a su asistente de que volverían se puso en marcha empaco a sus komurins y decidió zarpar pero cuando iba a su cuarto algo paso

Una luz enceguecedora lo noqueó

Cuando despertó esta luz le hablo

"sabes tengo información para ti …. Deseas saberla?"

Komui sin balbucir asintió a esta

Y la luz le empezó a hablar " sabes se quien es el pulpo que atienta contra tu tesorito pero tendrías que apresurarte te aseguro que si llegas mas tarde por unos segundos podrás arrepentirte de lo que suceda"

Komui exaltado respondió "a que te refieres , tu eres el maldito pulpo al que debo matar?"

Diciendo esas palabras persiguió a la luz por toda la habitación la cual le decía

"calma…Clama…." Y encegueció a Komui unos momentos y continuo hablando

"mira lo que pasa es lo siguiente hay cierto "pulpo" de cabello blanco que ha cometido el peor crimen.."

Al oír eso Komui dijo "Allen Walker!" y sin dejar que la lucecilla terminara su platica Komui salió de la habitación dejando a sus komurins y su equipaje solo agarro a Reaver del cuello y lo arrastro a una balsa de remos y decidió partir

(posdata Komui andaba en una reunión en los usa por eso se topo con el triangulo de las bermudas)

Entonces después de enfrentar una tormenta el quedó varado en una isla nada mas que con su asistente Reaver y 2 remos y una balsa desinflada y grito al cielo

"maldito seas Allen Walker!"

Y balbuceo "lo matare lo destruiré y le cortare su miembro jajaja las manos tal vez no se quizás hasta lo mande a la luna….."

Mientras el seguía balbuceando su venganza su asistente y fiel camarada se le acerco y le dijo" jefe esta loco?"

Y el le contesto "loco yo?... jajajajaj ….no estoy loco (esa ni el se la cree) solo se que matare a Allen Walker si se le acerca mi hermanita _ " los ojos de Komui como círculos y espirales enloquecían de venganza

(mientras tanto en la orden)

Cierto conejo iba silbando victorioso de su broma de ayer según el la broma no había llegado a nada serio entonces se dispuso ir a la cafetería

Al llegar le pareció extraño el no encontrar a cierto albino en la banca con toneladas de comida y fue con Jerry quien solo daba de suspiros y le pregunto

"donde anda Allen?" le dijo el pelirrojo al chef el cual sin ánimos le contesto

"no se ni ayer ni hoy se ha presentado pensé que andaba en misión pero recordé que Komui andaba de viaje y las misiones habían sido suspendidas….. me impresiona y tanto que había cocinado" y así el cocinero empezó a llorar

Lavi pensó que habría pasado con su amigo albino así que lo fue a buscar a su habitación

(hora de lo romántico)

(Allen PoV)

Desperté mire las cortinas que con el sol daban el anuncio del amanecer era un sueño este amor este sentimiento jamás lo avía notado esta sensación cálida

En eso escuche un quejido "umm" baje mi mirada unos grados

Para encontrarme con el rostro de mi mujer "mi mujer "susurre me enrojecí al pensamiento despertar así era un sueño

Le sobe el cabello a la idea de sentirlo que era real no quería escapar a la sensación esto no era un sueño

Su cabello lizo resbalaba en mis dedos y con suavidad toqué sus labios tiernamente

Era real la sensación esto no era un sueño lo que habíamos realizado el día pasado todo el sentimiento las jugadas la lujuria desenfrenada todo había sido real

Ahora éramos uno éramos

El uno para el otro…..

Sinceramente no me lo podía creer era demasiado bueno sin Komui aquí …

Espera ¡Komui! Cuando ese

Chico Complejo de hermana se enterara me la iba a cortar y mas me matara

Pero en eso sentí el aliento de mi amada contra mi pecho baje mi mirada y la vi de nuevo un rostro tan indefenso

Que mas da si Komui se entera ella lo vale ella vale mi mundo

Diciendo esas palabras plante un beso en sus labios lo cual hizo que se empezara a despertar sus ojos violetas chocaron contra mis grises con tanta ternura

Se restregó con una mano y la otra la estiro dando un bostezo tapándose la boca después con la mano que había estirado

Terminando el bostezo…

Me vio y me dijo "buenos días Allen-kun"

'kun' pensé para mis adentros ayer no me llamaba así

Así que le dije "Lenalee"

Ella se sonrojo por el que yo no use el conmemorativo y le dije

"dejemos las formalidades ahora somos amantes verdad?"

Ella sonriendo dijo "sip"

Con una sonrisa que se veía que era de corazón me dijo "Allen"

Se sintió una aura tan bella que no sabia que pensar era demasiado perfecto

En eso la abrase y le dije "Lenalee Te amo…."

Y ella me dijo "te amo Allen"

Terminado esa frase aun con el sol que entraba por la habitación tocando nuestros cuerpos nos dimos otro beso

Esto era un paraíso el cual quería disfrutar por siempre…

Es algo corto el cap. lo hic para un intermedio después vendrá un cap. muy largo que va enfocado a la comedia de cierto conejuno y la identidad de la "luz" así que quiero hacerlo especial y tranquilos esto no acaba aquí aun esta historia apenas comienza verán que aun tengo muchos cap. en mente en la USB perdida T_T ya tenia 14 caps. T_T que desperdicio conque nadie los valla a publicar seria un robo T_T bueno después volveré con mas imaginación ya que un escritor tiene mil ideas esos 14 caps. serán reconstruidos de diferente manera y mejor para ustedes mis lectores ;) por ahora solo les pido paciencia ^^ Arigato….


End file.
